


You're acting like my niece and she's five

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Series: Badromantics oneshots bc why not [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: Okay so badromantics on tumblr is my fav and I love him to death so I wrote this after asking them for a prompt on one of their fav ships and we got"KINGBURR: PARK. KING IS REFUSING TO GUCKJN,,,, GET OFF THE FRICKEN SWING SET AND HE IS A GROWN MAN CMON DUDE AARON JUST WANTS TO PUSH HIS LITTLE NEICE THEODOSIA"Directly taken from the ask they replied too.





	You're acting like my niece and she's five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> Find me on tumblr @livinthecoffeelife

"Aaron thank you so much for taking care of Theo today, I'll only be gone for a few hours." Theodosia Prevost was currently picking up her purse and flying through her house gathering what she needed for her business meeting. 

"You know I don't mind. I love little Theo to death and enjoy spending time with her. We'll be fine for a few hours." Aaron watched her start to fling herself out the door. 

"Keys!" He called to her. She frantically ran past him and into the kitchen. She grabbed her car keys off of the kitchen counter and then ran to the door slamming it behind her without a thank you or goodbye. Aaron smiled. Theodosia would never change. 

"Uncle Aaron can we go to the park?" Little Theo asked from her spot on the couch. They had both been comfortably seated while watching Theodosia Sr. run about gathering her items. 

"You know what? I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." It was a nice idea actually. Aaron hadn't been to a park in forever and it was nice out today. Perhaps afterward they could stop and get ice cream or something. 

Aaron had Theo put on her shoes and grab her backpack full of items the five year old had deemed too important to be left at home. They walked the four blocks to the park with Aaron holding Theo's little hand in a soft iron grip. He watched Criminal Minds. No way was anything happening to his little Theo. "Alright now, go play and please be careful and courteous to the other children." 

Theo nodded and handed him her backpack just like he knew she would. She than ran in a way only a true child could and started to play. Aaron sat and watched her for awhile before playing on his phone. 

"UNCLE AARON!" Aaron jolted up at his name being basically screamed into his ear. 

"Yes, Theodosia?" He said with a faux calm. His ears were now ringing. 

"There is a man on the swings and he won't let me have a turn. Make him move." Theodosia had never been a child to exaggerate but Aaron assumed one of the children just wasn't letting her have a turn.

Aaron was pulled toward the swing set and on the only working swing he saw a full grown man swinging back and forth. 

Aaron blinked. Apparently Theo was never going to ever exaggerate. "Excuse me sir?" Aaron started.

"Yes attractive peasant?" The man on the swing said to him airily. 

What in the hell? Did this guy just call him a peasant...? "Can you let my niece have a turn please?" Aaron tried slowly. 

"Nope. My swing, I was here first. Shoulda been faster hot stuff." The guy was obviously just being a jerk. Aaron took a deep breath. 

"Look, you are a full grown man at a children's park and are taking advantage of the aquiptment and not letting the actual children have a turn." Aaron said this while watching the man swing back and forth quickly. 

"How bout this? I'll let your kid have a turn if you give me your phone number and go on a date with me tomorrow." Aaron almost choked. Was this guy serious. 

"Uncle Aaron just give him your phone I wanna swing." Theo pouted and looked at him expectantly. Aaron gave a giant sigh before getting his phone out of his back pocket.

"Fine. Come here and I'll give you my number." The guy jumped off the swing with surprising grace and walked over to Aaron and Theo. 

"I'd get that swing before someone else does kiddo." The guy told Theo. She looked at Aaron for a second before running and clambering onto the swing. 

"Alright sexy, gimmie." The guy held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Aaron to deposit his phone into it. Aaron glared a little before handing him his phone.

"See you tomorrow at 7 sweet thing. And don't try to ignore my texts because I got your number as well." He shoved Aaron's phone back into his hands before walking off. What a jerk. 

Aaron looked at the screen.  ** _George <3_**

The jerk had also sent himself a text that said ' ** _hey_** **_sexy_** ' Aaron scoffed. What a complete douchebag. He then shoved his phone in his pocket and went to push Theodosia on the swing set that had cost him so much. ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

The next day Aaron got ready for his stupid date with George. He was wearing a decent pair of slacks and a nice dark blue button up with a blazer. No tie. George had texted him and told him to dress nice, he would be taking him to a fancy restaurant and didn't want Aaron to look like trash apparently. What a dick. Aaron gave himself one last once over before going out the door. He was to meet George at the same park as yesterday.

"Hello there sexy, by the way I never did get your name. And while I have no issue with calling you sexy or beautiful durning sex, it would be rather odd if I at least didn't know your first name." George said in what Aaron guessed was supposed to be a charming way. 

"Aaron Burr. Now let's just get this over with. And by the way I have absolutely no interest in having any type of romantic or sexual incounters with you." George gave a devilish grin.

"You say that now, Mr. Burr. But I can guarentee that by the end of tonight you will be begging for me." George said as they got in a cab. George handed the driver a piece of paper with what Aaron assumed was the address for the restaurant on it.

"You know what George? I sincerely doubt that this date will even last an hour." Aaron said irritably. George gave a shrug and put his arm around Aaron's shoulders.

Aaron gave George a disgusted look. When the cab pulled up to the restiraunt Aaron expected to be at some halfassed kinda fancy but not really restaurant. Instead they had gotten out at a 5 star $100 a meal restaurant. 

"Nope." Aaron said suddenly and started walking away. George grabbed him by the wrist. 

"What? What do you mean nope? Is this not a good enough restaurant?" George looked genuinely confused and to Aaron it honestly looked kinda cute. No no no. This idiot is anything but cute.

"What I mean by nope is that this place costs more than my rent and I can't afford it. And did you even set up a reservation? I heard it takes months to get in here." Aaron said seriously.

"Then it's probably a good thing that I'm paying and not you. And also who makes reservations? When you're me you just walk in and demand a seat doll." And walk in and demand a seat they did. As soon as George had whispered something to the man at the front desk they had been immediately led to a beautiful seat on the top floor by the window over looking the city of New York. 

"George I don't really feel comfortable letting you pay for me at a place like this." Aaron honestly didn't feel comfortable letting Theodosia buy him a $2 ice cream let alone let some stranger pay $100 on his drink alone. 

"Baby let yourself just enjoy it. I can be your sugar daddy if you let me." Aaron gave George a blank stare at that one. 

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

So apparently George wasn't as bad as Aaron had though. He was actually really charming and funny. He was smart and liked most of the same books Aaron did. Aaron really didn't feel all that bad when he gave the okay for another date in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a smutty chapter for this please let me know.


End file.
